Antídoto
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: ¿Serviría de algo recordar el pasado cuando el veneno ya los consumió? Aunque ambos sobrevivieron a eso, aún queda una gota de ese veneno, cuya cura es un antídoto que deberán descubrir esa noche. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Sexy Style]


**|| ANTÍDOTO || **

**Regalo para Sexy Style**

* * *

C_apítulo I_

_Veneno_

* * *

Dentro de una camioneta cerrada, las chicas continuaban maquillándose para llegar a su destino ya listas. Todas, sin excepción, lucían el cabello lacio. Kagura se vio obligada a plancharse su ondulada caballera para esa noche. Sabía que no se veía mal, pero se sentía de lo más extraña por traer el cabello suelto y tan lacio. Vio que todo el ritual para tenerlo de esa manera era muy largo y fastidioso. Se dijo que sólo para su actual trabajo haría eso, pues a pesar de tan vanidosa, le gustaba lo práctico. No por nada lo usual en ella era tener el cabello recogido.

Quería presentarse ya y terminar con el show. Quería de preferencia no llegar a esa casa.

Se dirigían a dar un show a una residencia privada por motivo de un cumpleaños. Por supuesto, no estaba encantada por la idea. El espectáculo que darían no era su estilo. El baile hawaiano no era para nada su estilo. Maldecía la hora en que decidió pedir ese trabajo. La falda, el peinado, el maquillaje y el collar de flores de colores que ya traía puesto le decían que se veía de lo más ridículo. Pero la falta de dinero por escapar de su casa la obligaron a tomar ese empleo. Aunque no le gustaba, Kagura argumentaba que prefería eso a tener que trabajar con su hermano mayor. Antes de irse de la casa de sus padres, su hermano ya sospechaba que ella pensaba en irse, aprovechando para decirle que podía trabajar con él. Si ella quería, viviera juntos el tiempo necesario hasta encontrar un lugar propio. Kagura, desconfiada como siempre ha sido, le dijo que no. Conocía a su hermano y tanta amabilidad no iba con él. ¿Qué tal si planeaba otra cosas? ¿Cómo echarle en cara más adelante que ella sobrevivió por él? ¿Qué tenía un trabajo, un techo y comida por sus atenciones? No se debía confiar en él, cuando le había arruinado una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía, como para seguir creyéndole.

Seguía nerviosa, pero no le gustaba demostrarlo. Iba a dar su primer show. Sin embargo, eso no era la razón de su nerviosismo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó una de sus compañeras. Kagura alzó la mirada para darse cuenta que la pregunta no iba dirigida a ella, sino a otra persona.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó con un rubor en su rostro.

—Te ves pálida. ¿Estás así por Miroku?

Las chicas se rieron, provocando que Sango se sonrojara más. Kagura hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que las demás comenzaban a hablar sobre la posible relación que tenía su compañera, con el muchacho que las contrató. El nombre se le hizo familiar y a lo mejor hasta lo conocía, quién sabe. Posiblemente, _él_ en algún momento lo mencionó, tal vez como algún conocido suyo.

A Kagura no le caía mal Sango, pero le resultaba inevitable tener un resentimiento por ella, pues por su culpa, se dirigían a esa casa. Pensaba que esa posibilidad de verlo, a pesar de ser pequeña, existía. Comenzó a confiar en la apatía de él y que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para no asistir.

Finalmente llegaron, siendo recibidos por un empleado quien los dirigió hacía el lobby. Se escuchaba el escándalo de la música y las luces traspasaban los vidrios de las ventanas. Una chica hizo un comentario de que la dichosa fiesta sonaba muy bien, otra que la casa era demasiado grande y muy elegante. ¿Serian ricos? ¿De dónde conoces lo conoces Sango? ¡Yo quiero un novio así! Para nada es mi novio, es un patán.

Las chicas se sentaron, esperando que fueran llamadas. Kagura echó un vistazo al alrededor para cerciorarse que él no estuviera ahí y así fue. En la habitación sólo estaban ellas, colocándose una flor roja en la cabeza. Él no está, pensó Kagura decepcionada. Le hubiera gustado verlo, aunque sea de lejos. Pues no podría acercársele. No podría tener una conversación normal como todas las demás personas, porque no eran normales. No, ellos eran demasiado diferentes para las personas que los rodeaban. Demasiado diferentes como para entenderlos.

Y espero contando los segundos, torturándola con la larga espera y la necesidad de saber si se encontraba o no. Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de él. Ni una llamada, un correo, un mensaje de texto. Perdieron el contacto. Fue mutuo. Algo que los querían de manera consiente.

* * *

Se acercó a la ventana para observar la fiesta. No quería bajar, ni mucho menos quería estar en esa fiesta escuchando la música o el fuerte escándalo que tenían en el jardín trasero alrededor de la piscina. Planeó marcharse para alejarse de esas personas que consideraba poca cosa como para tener que convivir con ellos. Sesshomaru era demasiado antisocial, inmaduro. Terco cuando decía tener la razón. Según él, esa fiesta era un gran desperdicio de dinero y tiempo. Como si su hermano se la mereciera.

No había volado por horas para ver a un grupo de idiotas, haciendo idioteces que consideraban divertidas. Cualquiera pensaría que Sesshomaru era un amargado y lo era, al menos sus "dos mujeres" ya se lo habían dicho. Una de una manera indirecta y con palabras bonitas. La otra sin tacto alguno. Al menos ellas no le guardaban secretos.

Tomó las llaves de su carro y bajo con calma para buscar a la única con quien mantuvo contacto.

Bajo con calma por las escaleras, cuando escuchó el ruido de un grupo de mujeres en la planta baja. Estaba seguro que no provenía del exterior, así que debían ser algunas invitadas. Sin embargo, una extraña duda lo invadió, empujándolo a ver quiénes estaban en el lobby de su antigua casa. No supo describirlo. Incluso él se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos. Como si algo le dijera que hacer. Y por extraño que suene, lo guiaban a cosas de su interés sin tener idea que llegaría a eso.

Se asomó a una distancia considerable, sin ser percibido por las chicas. Entre todas ellas, había una que reconoció de inmediato, llevándolo a tomar una decisión. Quedarse.

Volvió enseguida a su recamará, y espero que las cosas transcurrieran, dando de vez en cuando un vistazo por la enorme ventana.

La música dejó de sonar, y los gritos de las personas fueron muy perceptibles. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al ver que las chicas con trajes hawaianos salían. ¿Por qué bailaba eso cuando ella le decía que prefería el ballet? Era un baile de cualquier manera, pero no uno que fuera con ella. A lo mejor si logro irse de su casa como planeaba, y eso incluía que no quería depender ni de su hermano. Sesshomaru recordaba muy bien a Naraku, el hermano de Kagura. Sólo lo llegó a ver una vez. No tuvo ninguna plática con él, no lo considero necesario. Aun así, lo detestaba como a pocas personas. Y el odio hacía él aumento cuando la relación con Kagura terminó. Por estarla manipulando, por lograr que ella creyera todo lo que le decía. Naraku era un excelente mentiroso y su principal víctima siempre era su hermana menor.

La reconocía, a pesar de que por la ventana, todas las bailarinas se veían exactamente igual. No representaba un problema para Sesshomaru, porque existía un algo que la distinguía. A lo mejor era que tenía un ritmo diferente a todas, o su cuerpo era el más voluptuoso, justo como lo recordaba. Ese algo nunca supo nunca supo que era, y esa precisamente por eso que permaneció con ella por un año. Por no detenerse cuando se trataba de enfrentarlo. Pues él mismo se aburría del respecto que le tenían las personas. Y Kagura no le tenía respecto alguno.

El baile comenzaba, siendo Sesshomaru era el principal espectador. Tenía seis meses sin verla. Tiempo que pasó en el último semestre de la universidad estudiando Economía.

Ni el mismo se creí que estuviera pegado a la ventana, fijando su mirada a ella. No la miraba de la misma manera que seguramente la miraban los demás hombre de allá abajo. En realidad, la veía con un respeto que les tenía a pocas personas.

Su padre entró silencioso a su habitación. Por más concentrado que Sesshomaru estuviera en Kagura, no le impedía darse cuenta de los demás movimientos a su alrededor. No miró a su padre, pero sabía que él estaba ahí.

—Mire a esas chicas allá abajo. Todas son muy bonitas— comentó. Taisho sabía que sus hijos, no eran del tipo de hombres que intentaran seducir a cualquier mujer. Algo de lo que se sentía orgullo, pues creía que al menos tenían una cosa a su favor, el respecto hacía las mujeres. Cuando hablaba de ellas, siempre era en una especia de broma, pues sabía que a ninguno de sus hijos les agradaba que tocaran ese tema tan íntimo. —¿Por qué no bajas a conocer a alguna?

—No estoy interesado— respondió sin quitarse de la ventana de su antigua recamara.

—Por favor Sesshomaru, ¿puedes intentar convivir un rato? Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que felicites a tu hermano.

Taisho se acercó a él y colocó su mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor. Costaba trabajo entenderlo y acercársele. Significaria mucho si al menos lograba que se quedara un rato más.

Siguió estático. Ahí estaba su excusa para bajar a la fiesta. Y lo hizo, bajó. No para rectificar que era ella, pues eso era seguro. No tenía una excusa para cruzar la puerta y adentrarse a la fiesta como cualquier persona más. Llamaría la atención. Ni él mismo entendía por qué querer alejarse de ella cuando desea lo contrario. El orgullo era tan fuerte en él, que en ocasiones le daba muchos problemas.

El espectáculo de las bailarinas recién terminaba cuando él salió.

* * *

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo al ver la cara del que se decía ser su mejor amigo. Le había dicho que le tenía sorpresa para esa noche. Se sorprendió al ver que era un simple show de bailarinas hawaianas que complementaria el tema de la fiesta del que él no tenía idea, ni mucho menos lo animaba. Juró que su amigo había planeado alguna otro tipo de "espectáculo". Agradecía que escogiera algo decente. Al ver que las chicas terminaban, una de ellas se acercaba a su novia, Kagome y comenzaron a hablar. Miroku paso su brazo por el hombre de Inuyasha, sin perder de vista a cada de unas bailarinas.

—No debes agradecerlo. Fue tu padre el que pago todo esto. Yo sólo le di la idea.

—Me imagino— dijo. El albino de cabello corto ya sospechaba que todo esto fue por culpa de algún complot con su padre, y que seguramente él fue quien se comunicó con Miroku para que la planeara. No por nada, también Sesshomaru andaba por ahí.

—¿Ya vistes a todas las hermosuras que invite? —Por un momento, Inuyasha juró que el cuello de Miroku giró por completo, y todo por ver a las chicas en falda hawaiana que se dispersaron por la fiesta.

Una en especial llamó su atención. Se trataba de Kagura, quién estaba solo en medio de todo, esperando que alguien le dijera que debían irse.

—Ella es tan…— Se quedó callado pensando en alguna palabra que la describiera. —¿Sexy? ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Opinó que Sango te va a matar. —Se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada al hombre de cabello negro, para que ya bajara el brazo. Miroku comprendió y lo soltó.

Fijo su mirada en Sango, para darse cuenta que ella venía junto con Kagome.

—Pero entre ella y yo aún no hay nada. Aunque tal vez esta sea mi noche— aseguró, consciente de que no sería así.

Las chicas ya estaban a unos pasos de ellos cuando Miroku sonrió y camino hacía Sango de una forma seductora.

—Aléjate— ordenó Sango. El hombre de ojos azules se detuvo en seco y toda la sonrisa se le congeló. —Ya conozco tus mañas—aseguró Sango con la mirada más fría que podía dedicarle.

La joven saludó a Inuyasha y lo felicitó por su cumpleaños. Los cuatro amigos estuvieron platicando, al mismo tiempo que Miroku coqueteaba con la bailarinas y con las demás mujeres que pasaban a su lado. Sin poder resistirse más, Miroku abandonó a su amigos a la vista de todos.

Inuyasha tuvo la duda del porque Sango trabajaba en eso, cuando ella le respondió que sólo era temporal para pagar la universidad. Además, le dijo que lo consideraba como su hobby y que por ese trabajo había conocido más amigas. El cumpleañero se dio cuenta que todas las demás chicas con traje hawaiano ya estaban hablando con los demás invitados. A excepción de una que se encontró sentada en una de las mesas cerca de la piscina, con cara de pocos amigos. Le prestó mucha atención, pues se le hacía muy familiar. Preguntó sobre la joven, para que enseguida Sango le respondiera que se trataba de Kagura. Que seguramente ya quería irse, a pesar de que las demás parecían no tener esas intenciones.

¿No quieren quedarse? Ofreció Inuyasha. No deseaba que Sango se fuera, cuando era tan buena amiga de Kagome y de él. Avísales que pueden quedarse, entren a la casa si traen ropa para cambiarse. Sango miró a su amiga, para saber que si Inuyasha hablaba en serio. Le daba pena quedarse, cuando tenía poco de conocerlo.

Miroku no le quitó la vista a la solitaria de Kagura, quien ya estaba muy incómoda por estar ahí. Ella ya deseaba marcharse y de ser necesario, pagaría un taxi para irse a su departamento. No quería seguir arriesgándose de encontrarse con Sesshomaru. Se decía que no debía importarle, porque entre ellos ya no existía nada. Si andaba por la casa, de cualquier manera no saldría. Sin esperárselo, Miroku ya estaba a un lado de ella.

—Hola, hermosa mujer.

Kagura no lo miró ni le dio respuesta.

—¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo más tarde?

—No— dijo cruzada de brazos.

—¿Por qué? ¡Debes lucir esa falda!

Le molestó el último comentario. Ella odiaba su uniforme y ese tipo le decía tonterías de eso. Además, él siguió hablando sobre lo bien que le veía, porque su cuerpo era de los mejores que había visto. Que seguramente había un afortunado en su vida, y que si no lo hay él quisiera ser esa afortunado, por al menos esa noche. A Kagura le pareció que era un hombre muy mentiroso y mujeriego. Se levantó de su asiento diciéndole que no tenía tiempo que perder con él. Al hacerlo, Miroku le dijo que esperara y sin "querer" su mano derecha acarició sobre la falda la "espalda baja".

Por supuesto, Kagura reaccionó mal. No era la primera vez que Miroku hacía parecido ni tampoco sería la primera vez que lo golpearan. Pero Kagura no era como las demás chicas, se estaba controlando por haber demasiada gente a su alrededor que servirían de testigos para ser nombrada como culpable por la muerte del hombre de cola de caballo. Aun así, algo debía hacer y lo único que se vino a la mente, fue lanzar una cachetada, algo que no logró pues tan sólo parpadeó una vez para ver como Sango aparecía de la nada y le daba un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para que Miroku retrocediera y cayera en la piscina, ante las risa de todos, incluyendo las de Inuyasha, quien decía que se lo tenía merecido.

Respiró profundó y se calmó. Jamás había visto a Sango así. Ella tenía la idea de que Sango era algo inocente y muy fácil de manipular por los hombres. Se ganó su admiración al ver que ella ponía en su lugar a Miroku, y más al ver que él salía disculpándose con ella, y le rogaba que no malinterprete nada. ¿No se supone que aún no eran novios? Sango lo ignoró, y se dirigió a Kagura.

Me dijeron que hay problema con que nos quedemos. ¿Qué te parece? Si quieres te presentó a alguien. No creas que aquí son igual de idiotas que este. Vamos Kagura, nunca has salido con nosotras. Además te mereces un rato de diversión.

Intentó prestarle atención. Pero cuando vio al frente, él por fin apareció.

* * *

Un sentimiento, poco común en él, se presentó cuando observó la escena de Miroku con Kagura. Si algo odiaba era el que le faltaran el respeto a ciertas personas. En realidad, sólo a Rin, su amiga de años y a ella. No supo cómo llamarlo, le clavó la mirada a Miroku con cierto recelo. Si antes le caía mal, ahora no tenía palabras para describir lo mucho que lo detestaba. No podía esperar más de un amigo de su hermano menor.

Miró a Kagura, sin saber que su mirada era muy penetrante y que ella lo sintió. No tuvo la intención de llamar su atención, pero así lo hizo. Ninguno de los dos quería eso. No tenían palabras que decirse, ni una amistad que justificara el estar juntos para charlar. Creían que ya no se volverían a encontrar. Kagura recordaba que él le había dicho que se marcharía del país, y ella le dijo que estaba bien.

Estaba bien para ella, porque no encontró otra manera de terminarlo. Pudieron seguir a pesar de la distancia. No se veían a diario, pero ella sabía que él estaba al pendiente de ella. Si ella necesitaba de él no tardaba en aparecerse. Nunca le dijo que estaba demasiado ocupado como para no atenderla. Sesshomaru era distante, pero Kagura presumía que al menos con ella no era así. Sin que los dos supieran, a pesar de sus planes, buscaban una manera de poder continuar juntos. Sobre todo Kagura, pues ella aún era escéptica por la relación que llevaron. Él le dio todo el espacio que quería y viceversa. Esa fue su fórmula para que dos personas solitarias hayan funcionado como pareja.

Sesshomaru ignoró a Kagura y se sentó en algún lugar para no tener que platicar con alguien. Se dijo que sólo estaría unos minutos, los suficientes para poner feliz a su padre, y los necesarios para ver como Kagura se marchaba de ahí. La fiesta tenía a puras personas desconocidas para ella, así que era obvio que no soportaría mucho tiempo ahí. Aunque ella alguna vez le dijo que sería divertido salir a algún bar en la ciudad, aunque él no siquiera bailar. Sólo para hacer algo diferente. No le importaba que estuviera rodeada de personas desconocidas, pues ese tipo de lugares nadie le prestaría atención.

Recordó que un día antes del cumpleaños de Kagura, fueron a un bar como ella quería. Ahí se dio cuenta, por las copas encima que traía, lo mucho que odiaba a su hermano mayor y lo manipulador que puede ser. Le dijo que en algún momento, él se enteraría de la relación que tenían y que no lo tomaría muy bien. Que les metería extrañas ideas a sus padres porque ellos le creían todo. Sesshomaru creyó las palabras de Kagura, pero no pensó que Naraku atacaría tan pronto, por decirlo de una forma.

En una noche, un cambio en su actitud fue el más decisivo. Y se besaron, como siempre lo hacían, con excesiva desesperación dentro del departamento de él. Donde Kagura se sentía más segura de demostrar lo que sentía. Y donde él demostraba ser alguien más que el frío hombre que era siempre. Las actitudes ocultas salían a relucir, siendo siempre Kagura la protagonista. Demostraba todo lo que necesitaba de Sesshomaru.

* * *

_La seguía besando, hasta chocar con la mesa para detenerse por un momento. Estaban en la cocina de pie, en un abrazo muy extraños para ellos. Uno de los cuales no estaban acostumbrados. Demasiado juntos, demasiada fuerza que él aplicaba sin estar consiente. Para Kagura, ese abrazo podía malinterpretarlo. Podía tomarlo como una de las señales que le dijo su hermano, que pasaría. Fingirá Kagura, lo hará para que no te des cuenta. Las palabras sonaron en su cabeza, y sirvieron para irse soltando del abrazo, al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru lo hacía por pura inercia. Llegó distraía hasta el departamento, además de distante._

_Se soltaron por completo y Kagura se sintió arrepentida por lo que hacía. Porque le estaba creyendo. Le creía más a las palabras del mentiroso que la confianza que supuestamente le tenía a su novio. No podía evitarlo, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, que la desconfianza naciera en ella. Se decía que por el momento no tenía nada más esa relación con él. Que para desgracia de su hermano era una buena. Una que sabía que no podría con ellos si es que dejaba que ellos se hicieran más cercanos._

_Respiró profundó y trató de decirle lo que pasaba. Que le aclarara todo antes de terminar por creer más tonterías. Para continuar como hasta ese instante. Porque lo quería, a pesar de nunca decírselo o demostrarlo abiertamente, o decirle que no necesitaría de él toda su vida, lo hacía. Tal vez era el mejor momento para decirlo. Tal vez no. Tal vez no debía soltar el abrazo sin antes decirlo y no llenarse de dudas._

_En algún momento Kagura, te darás cuenta que no miento. Porque lo he visto._

_¿Sería cierto? Incluso ella lo había visto, pero no significaba nada, no debía significar otra cosa que no fuera una amistad, de la que tanto le aseguraba ella._

—_Oye— murmuró torpemente, al creer que haría preguntas innecesarias y tontas. Sesshomaru bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, provocando que se intimidara como nunca lo había hecho. Las mentiras de Naraku ya estaban haciendo efecto. Sesshomaru ya se veía distante y mucho para ella._

_Pensó en cómo decirle sin éxito. Lo jaló de la manga de la camisa sin ninguna reacción._

_Se quedaron en silencio, Sesshomaru esperando lo que ella tuviera que decirle._

_Pero no diría nada. No lo haría porque tocaron la puerta dos veces. Cuando eso sucedía, era porque una persona en especial estaba del otro lado. Sesshomaru, al librarse de su agarre le confirmaba que era ella. Rin era la que estaba tocando. Kagura frunció el ceño y lo siguió, viendo como él le abría puerta para dejarla pasar. Sí, ella era celosa, pero era por diversos motivos, los que incluían que en su vida no tenía mucho que realmente le dolería perder. _

_Resultaba que Sesshomaru era alguien que le dolería perder._

—_Sesshomaru-sama— saludó como ella solo la hacía. Pasó sin siquiera preguntar antes si podía hacerlo, porque no era necesario. Siempre le daba acceso a ella._

_Kagura se marchó. Rin se sintió culpable. Algo pasaba. ¿Sería su culpa? Sin querer, Kagura le había dedicado una mirada con cierto rencor. No fue su intención. Ella era muy expresiva. Sentía que Rin era mejor que ella, porque así se lo decían. Y se lo volvieron a decir al llegar a su casa. _

_Pasó de largo directamente a su cuarto, para no encontrarse con el mentiroso. Pero él siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. Detestaba que tuviera una vida, y que para su desgracia, tenía mejor pinta que la de él. Pues tenía a quien quería. A quién extrañamente era parecido a la persona que deseaba para él. Abrió la puerta para estar con ella._

_La joven lo recibió con el ceño fruncido. _

—_¿No te fue bien?_

_Todo iba bien, hasta que él comenzó a meterse en su relación. Justo cuando descubrió que ya estaban cerca del año de noviazgo. _

—_Tú expresión me lo dice todo. _

_Todo iba bien. Él interrumpía lo que parecía algo imposible. Pero lo realmente imposible era liberarse de una sombra tan pesada que la ha estado asechando durante toda su vida, y que siempre la ha controlado._

* * *

Le daba aun todo el espacio, tiempo y protección que ella necesitaba. La atención era para Rin. A Kagura no le molestó al principio. No lo hacía porque para estar con Sesshomaru hay que aceptar a Rin también. Entonces, Kagura se cuestionó que relación era la de ellos llegando a la conclusión de que eran hermanos, con un lazo más grande que ese. El hermano mayor que protege a la hermana menor. Y debía protegerla, pues sólo tenía quince años. Rin era algo desconfiada con muchas personas, siendo ella y Sesshomaru unas de las pocas personas en quienes confiaba, a pesar de ambos no eran un buen ejemplo para nadie.

No juzgaba, Rin no lo hacía no lo haría nunca. Los quería, pero sobre todo amaba y admiraba a Sesshomaru, tal vez con la misma fuerza que lo hacía Kagura, sólo que esta última rara vez lo demostraba.

* * *

Eran miradas, un contacto visual tan discreto pero con la sufiencite fuerza para incomodar a cualquiera. Y lo hacían, volvían a las miradas que no permitían que ninguno de los dos tuviera prisa por irse a pesar de que la fiesta estaba infestada de personas con las que cuales ellos no se relacionaba.

No tardó mucho en que Sango fuera hacía Kagura y la tomara del brazo. Kagura aceptó acompañarla sin saber que pretendía. Sus demás compañeras también las siguieron y los rodearon, mientras que Sango les contaba que podían quedarse. Algunas aceptaron enseguida y otras dudaban por apenas unos minutos para

Todas se cambian sus vestuarios por la ropa casual que traían en la camioneta que las movió. Kagura se quedó atrás, junto con Sango que la esperaba con paciencia.

—¿Pasa algo, Kagura?

_Sí, pasa que no quiero salir con esta ropa. Pasa que la inseguridad que sintió cuando estoy con él vuelve. Pasa que escuchó las burlas que había olvidado de mi hermano. Y me frustro por sentirme así, cuando ya he madurado sin él. No quiero que piense que sigo estancada por culpa del veneno que me inyectaba Naraku cada día._

—Estoy bien. Ya salgo

—¿Si piensas quedarte? —preguntó la chica de cabello castaño. Demasiado atenta para el gusto de Kagura. Sería mucha amistad para una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a personas con otras actitudes tan toscas y algo maliciosas.

La única que conocía que no encajaba con tan peculiares características, era Rin. Sólo que Rin, al igual que muchos de sus conocidos o en casos muy específicos, amigos, tenía un pasado algo turbio.

Terminó por darse cuenta que la recordaba con melancolía. Habían pasado ya un año desde la última vez que la vio. La melancolía volvía a aprisionarla y hacerla sentir idiota por creer lo que no debía. Por juzgarlos.

* * *

_Eran sólo dos personas las que fuero sentimientos. Kagura n a despedirlo. ¿Se necesitaba de alguien más? Eran dos jóvenes, una más madura que la otra. Una más alegre. Otra más fría. Parecían ser una balance para la vida de alguien que no demostraba ningún y Rin demostraban los sentimientos que él no podía. El miedo y la alegría. El coraje y la frustración. Eso era aunque él no lo veía. Por eso las conservaba inconscientemente._

_Las dos estaban en el aeropuerto a sabiendas que ya no lo verían dentro de mucho tiempo. _

_Rin, tan linda, con ese aire infantil que desde siempre la ha caracterizado, observada por Kagura. Se seguía comparando con ella, con una niña de quince años, que aún no tenía el cuerpo que ella tenía por ser tan pequeña._

_El veneno la recorría. La terminaba por infectar tanto que se pregunta por qué ella estaba ahí. Él ni siquiera había llegado, dejándolas solas por largos dieciséis minutos. Justo tres días después de ver a Rin por última vez y haberle dicho con la mirada que ya no era de su agrado._

_La adolescente sostenía entre sus manos un regalo de papel muy brillante color azul._

"_Y yo no pude traer nada"_

_No tuvo tiempo. El tiempo ya es limitado para alguien quien sólo pensaba en ser salvada de su hermano. Ya no tenía minutos para pensar de qué vivirá en el futuro. Los segundos eran aprovechados para respirar. Tenía el tiempo para tragarse el veneno de su hermano. Saborearlo con detenimiento. Dejarse envenenar era más sencillo, que el intentar saber quién era la más importante. Según Naraku, la niña de quince años._

_No le parecía bien que Rin llevara un regalo a pesar de que ella le daba regalos a todos los que apreciaba. Había olvidado que el día de su cumpleaños llegó con una pulsera de flores de obsequio. Diciéndole que le encantaban las flores. Kagura apreció el detalle. En ese instante entendió porque ella era especial._

_Transcurrió en silencio la espera. Sesshomaru al fin llegó._

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:** Hola, bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic decicado a Sexy. ¡Felicidades nena! Y perdón por el enorme retraso __  
Sobre el fic, no hay mucho de qué hablar. Originalmente iba ser un one—shot, pero no sé qué me pasó que me bloqueé un tiempo y después salió la idea de que fuera dividido en tres capítulos, para no sentir el fic tan apresurado. _

_Perdón si hay alguna incoherencia, lo corregiré mañana :C  
_

_Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
Besos_


End file.
